


The Violet Rose Society1-5

by Samas34



Category: Sci Fi - Fandom, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Multi, Other, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samas34/pseuds/Samas34
Summary: The Rogue trader Prince Elian and his 'mentor' Farros Urias enact an elaborate scheme on behalf of the fetish cult they run.The prize?....Freedom, a massive starship...and a collection of Beautiful Ymiri slave women!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Violet Rose Society1-5

The Scheme Begins.

Prince Elian finally looked down to his desk, after nearly two years of preparation, two years of expensive bribes and favors turned in on, he finally realized that it was all in place.

He was really going through with it.

For the first time since he started, the magnitude of what he was planning finally hit him. Was this really worth it? Wouldn’t there be a more discreet way than this?!

His mind wandered back to his mother, her withered frame, a legacy of millennia of corrupted genetics, passed down along all the females of Gamenors noble bloodlines, condemning them to lives of frailty and weakness.

Sure, the base imperials of Gamenor didn’t suffer from it, even the pretenders who had the nerve to claim high heritage themselves, but their own blood wasn’t exactly of peak health, it was sullied with countless problems and mutations of its own.

Yes, this was the only option, it wasn’t just about lust…at least not for himself.

He got up from his desk, turning to the massive arched window behind him. It offered a spectacular view of the shipyard, and of the Genoxia.

At 14km long, it was twice the length of the legendary Imperator class capital ships of the wider Imperium, It was originally a Ymiri mining vessel before its capture during a joint effort of xeno’s mercenaries and Gamenor ‘Trader’ forces.

Prince Elian had commissioned it officially to carry on that duty under the Gamenor houses service, but he had it extensively modified internally. It was now a city sized palace, able to sustain and pamper a sizable population for many centuries to come.

He looked over to the holo pict of his now late mother, Vevruthia. Her ugly and stern face seemed to chastise him even from beyond the grave. He smiled.

Yes, this is all worth it, for lust, and for the future of his bloodline.

He heard the loud tone of his offices chamber door. His mood brightened further when he looked at the surveillance screen and saw who it was.

“Enter.”

The man who had made this all possible stepped in, chest pumped out and that ever warm smile upon his face, he opened his arms in greeting and Elian and his guest briskly hugged and patted one another on the backs.

“It’s good to see you Farros, the last few months have been too quiet around here!”

Both men chuckled, exchanging more pleasantries as the prince poured some malterwine from his cabinet for them.

“Are the others…on board with things?” Elian inquired, concern registering on his face briefly.

“All two hundred and fifty one members of the society are following through with us. They are on their way as we speak, and the Genoxia?”

The Prince gestured to the alcove, both men stood, gazing at the wondrous ship before them. On the outside it had only modest Imperial alterations, and looked every bit like the mining vessel it once was. Inside the vessels habitation district however, was a city sized playground of sprawling mansions and gardens, ready for its intended occupants use.

“And our….candidates?” Farro’s questioned further.

“Only the finest!” the prince replied, “I vetted their medicae reports myself, I think the society will be very pleased with my selections. 74 of the very best!”

“It’s a shame there couldn’t have been more, but that is more than enough.” Farros continued to look at the ship, admiring as his scheme came together.

“Any more would have caught the attention of the families scribes, the house seniors would have wanted to inspect the ship itself if too many slaves were requisitioned, especially with the ‘specifics’ we stipulated.”

Farros looked upon both their reflections in the glass, handsome features and toned forms all bought and paid for by the finest flesh sculptors the Gamenor Frontier had. All of the society had access to the same treatments, and he would have suffered no member to be anything less. His skin tingled in anticipation at what was coming.

“When do we disembark?” he asked

“A solar week from now.” Elian replied, “One week, and we will be free of all this!”

The Life of a Slave.

The heat of the cavern was only made worse by the colossal drilling rigs constant venting of steam as it deposited yet more raw ore onto the ground below.

At the base of the huge machine were Chiana Nevoris and over four hundred of her Ymiri Kin, equipped with only crude shovels, Partially servitorised watchers goaded them into rapidly dumping the minerals into the passing collection carts.  
Her muscles strained with exertion as yet another cart slowly made its way down the tracks towards her work gang. The loose rags she wore caked in dirt and drenched from sweat. Her and her kin badly needed respite, time to wash and eat at least. But it was another 15 minutes before the midday klaxon would sound, and the next work crew cycled in.

‘Just switch off! Like last time, before you know it you’ll be able to relax a little on that threadbare mattress at least!.’

As Chiana attempted to lose herself in her own thoughts, the pace of the activity around her changed, the servitorised guards moved forwards towards the crew suddenly, the Klaxon wailed off earlier than usual, and the guards started to usher everyone to the mines exit, and not to the rest areas.

The change in routine drew concern from the work crew, chatter erupted among groups as they exited out and were herded towards the facilities loading platforms. An overseer perched atop some crates began to speak through a vox.

“Reassignment orders have been issued!, form a line and make your way to the shuttle you are directed to, no dawdling!”

The Ymiri received no further details, but that was generally expected by now. Chiana watched as the line she was in slowly made its way forward, up ahead several large shuttles where waiting with their rear doors open.  
She approached the front of the line, where three servitors stood before her. The center one scanned her and paused for a moment.

“Make your way to the far left transport! Follow the blue line you see on the walkway and take a seat within.”

As Chiana did as she instructed, she glanced back and was puzzled, all the other shuttles had large numbers of her kin heading into them, but only her and a smaller number were directed to the left transport, something was going on.

The inside of the shuttle was dark, it was difficult to see the others around her, the seats on this ship were a lot more comfortable than she thought they would be. She squinted and tried to look around for someone nearby, but she was the only one that occupied the three seats on her small row. She occasionally made out a few others entering and taking seats, but the lack of light meant she didn’t know who they were.  
Taking the moment to relax slightly, she brushed some of her brown hair aside. None of them had yet got the chance to clean themselves, wherever they were heading, they would be very filthy when they arrived it seemed.

After about an hour of waiting,the rear doors on the transport finally sealed, and the engines started to power on. The inside of the craft was now pitch black, Chiana’s augmented eyes tried to shift into other visual spectrums to compensate, but it did little. She heard murmuring as the ship began to lift off.

Some small lights were turned on, and Chiana breathed a sigh of relief. The ship settled into a steady flight to an unknown destination as she leant over the seats and looked around.

There were about 60 or 70 people sitting in arranged rows of seats in front of her. Some were in groups, whispering to each other, but Chiana was alone on her row, and it seemed that over half the seats were vacant as well. She started to feel a little lightheaded, her legs felt heavy.

‘Of course they are you fool! You’ve been shovelling rocks for over three hours with a shovel!’ She rubbed her hands over them, feeling the the strained muscle start to relax.

The little noise from the other passengers started to go silent, and Chiana suddenly realised that her vision was getting blurry. She started to panic, this was not the result of tiredness. With effort she looked around again, and sure enough, the others were starting to fall asleep in their chairs.

As her consciousness slowly slipped away, she came to a sudden realisation about everyone of her kin on board the transport.  
‘Where are the men from the work crew?! All the other’s on here…all seventy or so…they are all women!’

Stirring their Desires.

Farros Urias watched as the last of the society filed into the large auditoria that they requisitioned for the last meeting before they disembarked on the Genoxia. Before him sat well over two hundred eager men of Gamenors noble blood, all willing to take the fateful and irreversible step on the journey they were now upon. They had all bought along vast amounts of wealth and assets from their own families for this trip, stolen from house vaults and seized from prized displays, all of the men were on a journey that was effectively, a heist. Behind them, they would leave a trail of empty accounts and angry relatives, and a lot of unanswered questions!

It had been some work to convert Prince Elian into the societies ranks, his family, like all or Gamenor’s noble bloodlines, were strict, and his mother, when she lived, monitored her children’s connections. But it had not taken long for the Prince to find his way to him. The need for the touch of real womanhood called to him as surely as it had the others.

It always did in the end.

Now, here they all were, about to initiate an elaborate plan two years in the making. To steal a massively altered vessel, trillions of crowns of value in art and precious minerals, and sail away into the endless sea of stars. All of this, for one purpose.

Sex.

To be more specific, access to Ymiri slave women, the seventy odd now sedated in the Genoxia’s medicae deck.

Farros breathed out slowly as he looked over his ‘brothers’. In most areas of the wider Imperium, going to these lengths specifically for lust would be the height of absurdity, completely unnecessary in scope.

But Gamenor was not the wider Imperium. Gamenor had ‘the withering’.

A hereditary bio weapon unleashed upon what was once the Gamenor bloodlines ancestors in another age. It attacked the second X chromosome, afflicting the bloodlines women with crippling frailness and premature aging. This affliction was the reason for why life was so stifling for the families, why every pairing was semi arranged and monitored, and why even the simple act of love amongst two people could cause serious injury to the female partner.

To put it simply, The women of Gamenors noble blood populace were weak, emaciated wretches! The withering slowly inflicting not just the damage of the disease itself, but driving a wedge of mutual disgust and loathing at a fundamental level between both genders.

Initially the men of the bloodlines preyed upon the other imperial refugees, those fleeing Goge Vandires tyranny during the age of apostasy.But they quickly realised that these mongrel blooded dregs, although free from the withering, had just as many issues of their own with their own genetics, low intellect, noticeable body odors, even mutations of the divine human form in extreme cases. They would not find replacements amongst the castoffs they travelled with.

Then the Gamen bloodlines came here, to this all but forgotten region of the galaxy, and here they found the Ymiri abhumans.  
Strong, technologically formidable and a genetic health that was the result of ancient gene-forging from the long lost age of technology. They very nearly destroyed the Gamenites, were it not for their lack of navigators, and the help of xenos. Farros and his own kin would not be here now.

The Ymiri, now enslaved within the systems the Gamenites controlled, did a significant bulk of the hard labor and the military fighting on their behalf, with a mix of shock chips on their jugulars and an implied threat to families back home, they were largely manageable.

But as the social effects of the withering once again took its toll, the men of Gamenite high society craved another duty from their new slaves.

Free from genetic mutation and honed by ancient science, the Ymiri’s blood was pure, free from taint, albeit an artificial purity.  
Above all though, the very thing that had caused men across the frontier to form secret societies to gain access to them, was the Ymiri women.

Possessing an eerie beauty, perhaps gifted to them on purpose by their long dead creators, that took many people’s breath away upon first sight of them, They had unknowingly seized the hearts, and desires, of their new oppressors.

The very desirability that bought Farro’s and his own circle of hedonists to infiltrate a powerful family, convert one of its sons to their cult, and enact a plan to steal some of them.

He raised his hand high, signalling to the audience that his address was about to begin. He knew they had all taken enormous risk to be here, and they expected a return.

It was now time to stimulate their anticipation for what was to come.

“Brothers of the Violet Rose Society! I bid you all welcome.”

The crowd settled down as Farros began his rousing speech.

“You have all taken a monumental step on this day, for two years we have all taken risks, dodged the ever present scrutiny of our seniors, scurried in dark rooms to view alluring vid slides that only give a taste of what we all strived for.”

The audience began to listen intently, whispers died down, and conversations ended.

“We are not the wealthiest of the Gamenor bloodlines, not the elite that could stow away a concubine discreetly for themselves, but now, With Prince Elian at our side, we have access! Access to the womanhood long denied to us! A womanhood that is worth risking everything to have!”

The cheers from the men stirred Farro’s own passions, he clicked a button at the base of his podium. The whole auditorium gasped inwards as the holopicts shimmered into view above him.

Floating in the air were pictures of the Ymiri women from the mining crew, sweating with exertion from the hard labor they were recorded doing, the sparse rags they wore barely covering their personal spaces.  
Firm muscle and glistening skin was on full display to the society, and above all, their faces, the abhumans infamous glowing green eyes focused intently upon their tasks, and even when grimacing, caked with dirt, their beauty seemed to shine through and captivate.

A loud roar filled the auditorium from the crowd, it caused Farro’s to shiver in pleasure more than even the picts did. The whole situation titillating him as he launched into his speech further, going into lurid details.

“Aboard this fine vessel right now! There are 74 of the finest specimens of Ymiri womanhood that can be found anywhere! When we disembark and are finally free, they will be all ours forever! Their bodies always ready to sate our every desire. Though we outnumber them. Their stamina is more than capable of satisfying multiples at any time needed!”

He paused briefly as the crowd went wild. Goaded by his words, he smiled, a slight erection poking through his waist girdle.

“No more stifling courting etiquette! No more having to pretend to desire failing wretches that have the nerve to call themselves women! No more coupling while covered in thick padded robes, all just to protect the pathetic creature wrapped within!…No, our rutting will be raw! Naked and passionate! As it is meant to be!”

“With myself and Prince Elian counted. The society will number 253 individuals, Each estate on the Genoxia will house three to four of you alongside one concubine, feel free however to trade and arrange private groups with each other, our playthings are nothing like the failures of our own blood! Regular events will also be held where the society as a whole is expected to bring their slaves to attend, remember, we are all one BIG family now!”  
The room exploded with laughter at that statement as he continued on.

“Each concubine will have a ovaium limiter fastened onto her skin, near her womanly area, it will prevent her from bearing child herself, However Prince Elian has removed some of each slaves eggs in the medicae facility for his own purposes,and all members of the society are expected to provide a seed sample of their own for his projects use.”

Looking out at the crowd, Farro’s began the finishing part of his speech, meant to end on a settled note.  
“With that said, I extend my sincerest gratitude to you all! Your work and your investment in this endeavour has made this dream all possible. Freedom and Passion awaits!

With that final statement the crowd screeched in applause. Barely controlling themselves, the noise from the men in the auditorium was deafening. Farros gave one last wave of his hand to signal that the meeting was over, and that the men were to begin making their way to their personal estates on the Genoxias habitation deck. As the violet rose society made their way out. Farros Urias made his way to the carriage that would take him to the main bridge of the ship.

The Heist of the Millenia.

The Genoxia slowly disembarked from its shipyard, Which was itself dwarfed by the vessels size. With its main engines firing up, the ship gradually approached two thirds the speed of light. Gravity and the stellar winds ground against the vessels void shields as it made its way to the edge of the system and towards the designated exit point for warp transit. It slowed down briefly, aligning itself to the loose direction in realspace that Prince Elian intended to travel to, which wasn’t were it was supposed to be going.

The Genoxia was officially to transport the mining crews and a vast number of excavation equipment to a mineral rich dwarf planet named Trantus minor. But only a select few of those Ymiri were even on the ship at all, and the Genoxia’s habitation decks had been extensively transformed with a different purpose in mind.

“This is it Farros! The moment everything hinges upon!” He spoke silently toward his ‘mentor’ continuing.

“You saw those extensions on the back of the ship?!”

“I did, I’ve been wondering what those were actually.” Farros rubbed his chin, waiting for the response.

“They were supposed to be warehouse districts, used to store unrefined minerals, but they are stuffed with scrap wreckage, and primed with fusion charges to explode shortly after I decouple them from the ship, as we make our way towards the breach in realspace, they will leave a trail of molten debris behind us.”

Farros smiled, “They will think we entered the warp damaged, won’t they?!”

“Yes!, The message I have pre-recorded will tell them that the gellar field has failed, that we are heading into the warp completely unprotected. When we do not arrive at Trantus, they will suspect the ship has been lost to the currents.”

“…and we of course, will be heading elsewhere instead?!”

“Yes, I’ve plotted a course to the shrouded nebulae, near the Odephus cluster. It is a stellar nursery, completely uninhabited and an ideal place to plan our next move.”

Both men were silent for a while, contemplating the events unfolding, when the navigator suite gave its notification to begin opening the breach.  
Sealed within their egg shaped protective casings were four navigators, but only one would be needed at any specific time, the other kept in stasis. They were destined to never leave their sealed suite, unlike the rest of the imperiums navigators, these dedicated themselves completely to their role, zealots that will never know the outside of their containers. Or the plans of their captain!

The Genoxia’s warp drive fired up, and kilometres ahead, the breach into the warp opened, its gellar fields raised without incident, and the ship began moving towards the hellish tear in the fabric of space.

As it moved forward, The Warehouse modules, each the size of several hab blocks began to separate in sequence from the rear of the ship. Trailing behind the vessel, as the ship reached halfway, the fusion charges in each one detonated. Several million tonnes of molten metal exploded outwards in sequential rings as Prince Elian broadcast the pre-recorded distress signal to the Ariosac comms relay nearest to them.

“Mayday! Mayday!, rear engines overloading! Gellar Field’s not responding, repeat, Gellar Fields not active! Request immediate assistance!”

Across the system alarms within each relay detected the blast, and the emergency broadcast, frantic crews rushed to notify any other ships within range, but the Genoxia was at the very edge of the system, and the nearest ship was millions of miles away.

Prince Elian and Farros Urias both smiled as the ship slipped slowly into the warp without incident. The wreckage behind them making it seem as if the ship was hopelessly lost. As the false message continued broadcasting up until their entry. Both men poured glasses of the finest Malterwine and raised a toast to their successful heist. Over the ship’s intercom they could hear the cheers as the society watched the explosions occurring, gathered at observation windows along the main habitat, roars of triumph could be heard throughout the deck as the stolen vessel and its riches slipped into the warp.  
The most prized of these of course, was Chiana and her fellow captives. Now unknowingly trapped on the vast starship, completely at the mercy of the members of the Violet Rose Society!

Coming Around to How Things Will Be.

“Take your time. We’ve all been out for a while.”

Chiana’s vision gradually started to return to normal, in front of her was one of the members of a kithid called the Auganar.

Her shoulder length red hair flowed in wild curls along the sides of her head, and her face had a warm smile. It was at least something nice to awaken to.

She slowly got to her feet and took stock of her surroundings, everyone from the shuttle was inside what looked like a large rest area, tables loaded with food and drink were in the center of the room,and the place was brightly lit with ornate wall illuminators.

Chiana looked down at herself, she was dressed in a plain white gown, along with all of the others, as usual, she had a shock chip on her throat, but this time there was also a small device fastened just below her navel, she slid her hand down and caressed it with her fingers.

“I have one aswell.” The woman replied at seeing what she was doing, “I think we all do.”

“Chiana turned to her, looking her in the eyes.

“What’s your name? I never got the chance to talk with others outside my own crew.”

The woman paused for a second, “Anwen… my name is Anwen Nemea, second born of Leilis.”

“I’m Chiana Elowen, formerly of the Orious kithid, before being taken to the mines of course.”

The two looked over to the rest of the women, they were all clustered within small groups, some seemed to already know one another from the mines, others only just getting the chance to meet face to face now.

They both made their way to a group of three others talking. Chiana overheard some of the conversation.

“…I think it’s obvious what is happening now, the chips on our crotches, no men in sight?! Use your brains!  
“No!, no…this can’t happen now! Me and Jothran promised ourselves to each other alone!” Why can’t I feel rage at this?!” A woman with short blonde hair threw her hands up in feigned desperation.

Chiana had noticed that as well, despite her situation, and the implication of what was coming, she felt strangely numb, dismissive. Were they drugged somehow?

As if to echo her thoughts, the black haired woman that was speaking before chimed in.

“They’ve obviously done something to us inside, an implant, or some kind of drugs?! I should be tearing this place apart right now, looking for an escape, but…I just can’t seem to completely clear my head!”

Farros was watching the women from the one way ceiling above, the cognitator translated what they were saying into the Imperial tongue for him. Good! The micro implants put in the bases of their skulls was doing its work well, keeping them in a state that will make them easy to manipulate and mold further. Of course failing that, there is always the shock chips.

Judging by the talking going on however, it seemed he might not need to take things that far. There had been no real outbreaks of strong emotion, no outbursts of that legendary Ymiri rage. This was going better than he had hoped so far.

He brought up the files he needed for what was coming next, the final piece that will make them all good and obedient toys for the society.

Chiana and the others suddenly stopped mid conversation as the voice was heard over an intercom. Translated into the Ymiri’s ancestral language.

“It is good to see you all awake. I’ve been listening to you for a while now, and I think you will settle in to your new lives very well over the coming days!”

The ceiling above them seemed to shimmer and become transparent, standing at a console above them was a Gamenite man, his handsome face beaming down with a smile that chilled the women uncomfortably. His chest was bare, and he wore the usual elaborate gear that Gamenites seemed to flaunt to each other.

“You are all quite intelligent, some of you have already worked out why your here, what your new duties are going to entail. The question now is, How cooperative are you going to be?!”

His stare seemed to pierce through them all, The Ymiri all stood uncomfortably, not able to seemingly muster a response.

“It is also a question that I’d imagine all of these people would ask, if they knew you were here!”

He pushed a few buttons on the console in front of him, and on the wall in front of them, pictures of friends and family members appeared, their names and their designated work crew identifications all in front of them.

To Chiana and the other women, the implication here was already apparent, but the man continued on, emphasising the point.

“I’m sure that you would not want anything to happen to your loved ones, like you they have been reassigned, but their work is the usual labor you’re used to. But rest assured, if you don’t behave, don’t be obedient and open with you new masters, unfortunate accidents could occur to these lovely people.”

Farro’s knew this was a lie, of course, there was no way they could ever deliver on the threat, but the slaves didn’t know this! He smiled inwardly to himself.

“You do all understand, don’t you?!” The question was firm, a prompt to reply.

After a few seconds, some of the women gave in, the implants doing their work on their mindset, and like a house of cards in the wind, the little vestiges of any resistance faded. Chiana heard her voice mutter say ‘yes’ to the Gamenite. Was she really speaking?!

“Good. Good!, but I want to make sure that you all understand your place, understand your role from this point on. All of you, Kneel now!”

Again it took a few seconds of hesitation, but Chiana suddenly felt her knees giving way, and all around her the other women were slowly descending onto their knees, their eyes closed in some remnant of shame. She would always remember the cold floor of this moment on her knees.

Farros beamed a wide smile at the sight of them all, The implants had completely sapped them of resistance, and even better, it constantly worked in the background of their minds. Subtly altering chemicals. Farros could now give them a hormonal reward for their subservience.

“Outstanding!, You will find that your new life among us will be far more comfortable than your old ones, when you are not fulfilling your duties, you will be free to move around, commune with each other as you please. You will have access to good food and clean, comfortable bedding, and most of all, you will find yourselves the center of my associates world, so to speak.”

He paused for a moment, before continuing.

“Of course you will need the occasional reminder of your place.” He fiddled with some more buttons on the console, Chiana and the other women felt the familiar dull ache on the sides of their necks, reminding them of the shock chips presence.

“I am sure however, it will be rarely needed.” The wall to their side suddenly came open, inside the new room seemed to be servitors waiting with what could be scarcely called clothes, as well as various cosmetics.

“It is now time for you all to get yourselves ready! All of the garments selected for you will show off those wonderful bodies of yours to your new owners, and a wide array of fine oils will make you even more stimulating to our senses. The servitors will also give you a quick teaching on how to display and conduct yourselves to us when you are presented. Don’t dawdle now! We all all very eager to begin playing with you all!

The ceiling faded back to its harsh white color. Chiana tried desperately to muster some scrap of defiance from within her. But as she saw the other women move into the other room, taking their places slowly as the servitors began grooming them, She found her legs following along with them.

The Genoxian Paradise

When Salek Ostanar first set foot inside the Genoxias vast central dome, his mind struggled to comprehend its scale. For a few seconds after the carriages that transported him and several of the other groups of men exited the other side of the transit tunnel, they believed that they had, through some sorcery, been shifted onto a beautiful paradise world.  
Above their heads was what initially appeared to be a bright clear blue sky, but after scrutinising it further, Saleks mind realised that the inside of the colossal Dome’s entire roof was a vast holo projector, giving the illusion of being on the surface of a planet, rather than actually onboard a space vessel in the middle of warp transit.

As he and the rest stepped out of the transit carriages and onto the large ring walkway that circled the entirety of the dome, Salek tasted fresh air, and a pleasant breeze. The dome had its own climate.

Looking out into the central dome’s entirety, a vast countryside landscape, dotted with the magnificent estates the society would call home, was presented to them. The groups made their way down to open topped transports as small armies of servitors carried and transported their stolen assets to their new homes.

Salek had been assigned to one of the slightly larger estates, as he was part of one of the groups that had four members rather than three. One was a man named Rhonir, a former transit merchant from one of the many lesser houses of Gamenor. He had already ingratiated himself with him when he had first joined the violet rose cult. The other two were Talonen and Fischig Movar, both brothers from equally obscure connections.

‘I must be sure to make a proper introduction to them both, afterall, we will be living under the same roof from now on… and sharing the same concubine amongst us!’

The society was again briefed upon the specifics on how the slave women were to be shared out. The 74 would be as evenly divided between the 253 men in the cult as possible, with one Ymiri woman shared between three owners mostly. However a small handful of the remaining groups had to have one more member added to their number, thus making one concubine to four members in those cases.  
However these groups were not set in stone, and the members were all encouraged to share and trade their slaves between them all, and to also arrange joint entertainments between groups.  
As for who would get which slave? This was when Farros, the societies leader and self styled orator, announced the ‘great alloting’ was being held.

Salek and the other members settled themselves into their new estate. Enjoying their large living spaces and dividing up the rooms of the estate between themselves, when what sounded like a large warhorn sounded off from the center of the dome.

It was the signal for the society to begin readying themselves for Farros’s ‘Lott’. Salek Ostanar and the other men of the society prepared to divide up the Ymiri slaves between them.

Making Themselves Alluring.

Looking into the large mirror at what could barely be called clothing she now wore, Chiana found herself feeling a brief flush of anger and embarrassment before the implant inside her head soothed her slightly. After the chemical rebalance she suddenly found herself caressing her large breasts through the thin fabric.

Her brown hair had been tightly pulled back, and some of it spilled into a long, elaborate ponytail, the warm purple chest area and the panties of the piece where threaded with links of small gold chains. Her skin had been covered in some sweet smelling oil that had what seemed to be multicolored flecks within it. When caught in the overhead light above the mirror her toned figure seemed to subtly glow different hues in places, she tasted some kind of coating on her lips, it gave a slight buzz when she swallowed a little of it, and judging by its texture, she felt something similar on her nipples through the fabric.  
All of the other women had variations of a similar outfit to hers, the red haired Auganar kithkin all had their hair beautifully styled to make them stand out even more. The three tanned skinned members of what might be Rustwalker’s of Erona all had their infamous tribal markings highlighted further, and like Chiana herself, the other members of the Orious kithid had their hair pulled back and slicked down in a variety of ways.

Anwen and the black haired woman from earlier made their way towards her, her bright locks bounced as she walked, and the other woman, dressed in nothing more than some kind of skimpy chainmail and jeweled outfit, smiled warmly as they both approached.

She held out her hand, “I guess I didn’t have time to tell you my name before. I’m Zeluni, of the Brightstorm tribe.”

“Tribe rather than kithid?”

“Meh, it’s all the same really, isn’t it?!” She chuckled nervously, it was obvious that her mind was elsewhere like the rest of them.

“I’m Chiana, of…?!” she trailed off, looking down at her feet before she could say more.

“I don’t know what’s worse, what will soon be happening to us all, or the fact that some twisted inner part of me seems excited by it! Feeling and acting like we all are isn’t normal! The knee bending in the other room?! Sitting here and getting tingly while dolled up! That frigger from before obviously did something to us!”

“I don’t know what has been done, but I think I know where! Feel the back of your necks gently.” Chiana lifted her arm up.

The others did as she said, rubbing the skin behind their heads, and sure enough, they all felt what seemed to be a very small scar, going vertically downwards.

“They put something in our heads! Something that makes us docile, and even eager for what’s coming! They know how bad it can get when Ymiri launch uprisings and riots, they’d obviously not want that even more with what they have in mind for us.”

A different kind of servitor entered the room, it beckoned them all to follow, and their shock chip thobbed slightly.

“Please follow me and kneel in the briefing room, it is time for you formal initiation.”

The women did as they were told, the room had a large screen and thick rugs covered the floor for them to kneel on, the Ymiri all took places as the screen came to life.

Upon the screen came what was obviously another servitor, but decorated and made up to appear female, it began droning in Ymiri language.

“Welcome to the Genoxia, no doubt you have many questions about what is in store for you, this briefing and instructions will give you the knowledge you need on how to make your new duties as enjoyable as possible to your new masters.”

Zeluni snorted quietly at the statement as the drone continued.

“The Genoxia is a 14km space vessel originally of your own peoples design and manufacture. It now serves as the home of the Violet Rose Society, a gathering of two hundred and fifty three of Gamenors most influential and powerful men.”

Chiana suddenly froze at the statement, ‘Two hundred and what?!! I only count seventy or so of us! How many of these fuckers are going to go at us?!’

‘The Society are among the many admirers of your abhuman strains female form. Coming from a very restrictive family culture where the houses Matrinovae cruelly stifle the pursuit of passion and natural urges, The men of Gamenite high society have to arrange the access to alternative partners discreetly, lest the houses venomous matriarchs endeavour to ruin anyone caught looking elsewhere for companionship!’

Chiana noted the unusual level of emotion in the servitors speech, the strange choice of wording, it seemed that the so called Gamenite traders weren’t as stable and all powerful as they liked to show themselves to be.

“To this end, you will have noted that the society outnumbers you significantly, it has therefore been arranged for you all to be concubines to a group of either three or four masters, but you may be called upon to service more besides.”

Chiana felt a large tingling down below again at that remark, looking to her left at Anwen, she saw that her eyes were closed as she was listening to the recording.

“ Though most of the society cannot speak Ymiri dialects, translators are carried by all members, to allow communication to be as smooth as possible. You will address your new masters appropriately at all times! You will keep yourselves ready for their pleasures whenever it is demanded, and you will fulfill all tastes and fetishes that are requested, without hesitation! You will also find that enjoyment of these activities will be stimulated via a neurological implant at the base of your skulls.”

Some of the women reached to the back of their heads when this was said. Feeling the scar where the surgery was performed.

“You will enjoy a lot more leverage than you did in your old lives, you will be able to freely traverse the dome that will be your home when not performing duties, and your lifestyle will be significantly higher, with access to food and luxuries given as a reward for your obedience! You will want for nothing ever again!”

‘Except freedom!’ Chiana thought to herself.

“You will be called shortly by the Orator. You will then be shared between your new owners and shortly thereafter, performing your first duties, may the lord of the lighthouse look upon you favourably!”

The screen faded and the room brightened back up, sure enough, an overhead intercom buzzed to life, the voice of the man from the other room chiming in.

“It’s time ladies! All of your new masters to be are waiting eagerly to divide you all up amongst themselves. When the door opens a transit carriage will be waiting to bring you all to us, passion and destiny awaits!”

As the other sliding door from the viewing area opened, Chiana started to feel a wet tingling sensation between her legs, she blushed.

Dividing the Spoils.

Salek was impressed at how fast everything had been set up in the domes central park. This place was just grassland when he last saw it a few hours before.

All across the field large areas had been marked with the numbers that Farros had given each group, down the center of the clearing was a wide carpeted platform and walkway that ended in a round slightly elevated viewing circle. The groups waited on either side of the walkway and platforms, presumably to view the women when they were on it. Each of the groups had been given a number that corresponded to one of the concubines, though they did not know which one yet.  
As the men gathered at their assigned places, servitors played fine music and vintage drinks were served to the groups. Salek noted that like himself, all of the societies members were scantily dressed. Revealing loincloths exposed finely flesh sculpted and expensive forms. They all had handsome faces, but like the rest of their bodies, it was maintained through cosmetic surgeries and rejuvenat treatments.  
The music faded down as the society’s leader, Farros Urias, Stood on the other podium off to the side, Prince Elian was seated just off from him, preparing to address all the men. In the distance Salek noted a very large and ornate carriage slowly approaching.

“Gentlemen and brothers of the society, It is finally time!” Farros began his build up, Rhonir leaned over to Salek, whispering something and pointing. The vast carriage slowly started to pull up to the central platform. .  
“The very thing you are all here today for! The thing that you risked your lives and reputations for!”  
The door lowered from the carriage as it came to a stop, Salek could make out figures preparing to leave the tram.  
“ Behold! The concubines of the Genoxia! Ready to serve!!”

Roars of lust greeted Chiana and the women as they filed out of the carriage as they were ordered, strangely a sky and a warm evening sunset greeted them as they exited the transport, despite being told they were on a starship.  
She looked out over the assembled crowd of crazed men before them as they all assumed their places on the platform. There were so many of them, gathered in groups around the platform. All of them were barely dressed and seemed to maintain themselves well. Though Chiana knew that the Gamenites extensively altered themselves with flesh surgery.  
The last of the Ymiri left the transport and took their place on the first platform, connected by a walkway to another circular one. They all felt a rush of arousal as the implants were activated.

Salek and the others could scarcely believe their eyes. He knew that the Ymiri were widely considered to be attractive, and he had of course seen picts of them. But here, in the flesh was the first time he’d seen one, and these women were…flawless somehow! Their beauty did indeed take the breath from those who first saw them. Their bodies were all stunning as well, toned and muscular, glistening with sweat in the illusionary evening sun, but at the same time it retained its femininity, they were all tall, definitely taller than anyone of the societies members. Most of all though it was the eyes. All Ymiri had the same bright near glowing green irises, and their pupils were instead a ring shape that encircled a smaller organic lens, the glow partially obscured them, but Salek had heard that Ymiri eyes were as powerful as a cybernetic ocular implant, and that they could see in visual spectrums that natural eyes could not.

Farros began again. “It’s time to see which groups each of these ravishing playthings will go to! Auganars, step forward, and meet your masters!”

At that command seven of the red haired Ymiri walked seductively along the carpeted path, they entered the circular area, some with smiles on their faces, as they all began to pose and show off themselves. Hundreds of shouts cheered and goaded them on as Farro’s continued.

“ The Flame haired Auganars are fiery in temper, and ravenous in the bedchambers! They will not rest until they have sapped their lovers of every inch of passion! Bring up the first numbers!”

Salek couldn’t help but snort at what Farro’s came up with there. Although it didn’t really matter if what he said was really true of not to him at this point. He obviously had to rile up the crowd and put on a performance.  
Fishig leaned over to him. “What is our number again?!”

“2178D.” he replied.

Above each of the Ymiri’s heads that came forward was a floating servo-skull with a box display, several numbers came up in sequence, and Farros named each woman and directed them to their corresponding owners, but none of them were theirs. Sarek heard roars of triumph from a few of the groups, he paid attention to one of them as she came forward

“Anwen Nemea, step forward, show us your lovely body!”

Chiana watched as she did as she was told, Her red curls bounced as she strode forward and took a stimulating pose. The man on the podium continued to address in aquila language.

“Anwen is on peak form, more than able to satisfy multiple gatherings at a time I suspect! Bring up her number!

The floating skull displayed a series of digits, 1143R.  
A group of three men with the corresponding number roared out, one holding up the ticket, the others cheered!

“…and she goes to Dulcanes group, congratulations brothers, I’m sure she’ll leave you sated and breathless tonight!”  
Anwen made her way off the platform, a servitor escorted her to the group, as she entered their quarter the three men began pawing at her breasts and thighs. They seemed to be whispering to her as she stood with them, each one getting as close as they could to her.

“Dammit!” Fishig blurted out, “I really wanted one of them ones!”

“Why be frustrated?! They all look just as incredible to me!” Talonen looked over to his brother.

“I know that! It was just that hair color really hit me is all.”

This pattern continued, groups of women were called forward, and then numbers corresponding to each individual were displayed, the receiving group held up their ticket, and the slave was then escorted to where they stood. The Rustwalkers came next, and their darker shade of skin color also proved popular with the crowd.  
It then came to the nine women of the Orious kithid, Chiani and the eight others stepped forward.  
Her heart was thumping in her chest as the first woman in line was called forward. Chiani began sweating and tingling even more in anticipation as the orator launched into his introduction, the womans number came up and a group of three to her left whooped out, holding up their ticket.

The second was called forward, Chiana’s breath quickened, the overhead lights bore down onto her. When her number was displayed, a group shouted out, she watched as she was escorted to them.

“Chiana Elowen! Step forward, show us everything!”

This was it, she felt a dopamine rush as the implant activated. She strode confidently forward, and despite sheer rage echoing deep in the back of her mind, the hormones and the attention  
Caused her to feel a rush of pleasure and confidence. She struck a confident pose, legs spread apart and hands on hips. She gave a slight smile and she flicked her long brown ponytail.

“Known as ‘the rockbreaker’ in the mines of Arktura, her legendary stamina will keep her masters awake at all hours of the night! Show us her number!”

The number 2178D flashed on the servo skulls display, Sarek quickly glanced at the ticket he was holding and his eyes widened. He threw his hand up and yelled out as the other three looked in excitement  
.  
“She’s ours!” Talonen spurted out. “Get her over to us, now!”

Farros responded over the mic

“Chiana Elowen, Sareks group has claimed you! Step down and go to your new masters!”

Chiana stepped down from the platform and the servitor escorted her to her group, as she got closer her eyes widened a little, there were four of them! They all stared wide eyed as she approached them. She felt warm hands caress down her firm legs as she entered their quarter, sensing their bodies getting a close as possible, a thrill flowed through her as their hands groped and caressed her skin. She smelt their desire flowing through the pores from their sweat, one of them lightly kissed the side of her neck.

“Her hair is incredible, almost like chocolate! And that oil on her smells delicious!”

Saleks erection was in danger of exploding here and now with the slave woman this close to them, but they had to stay and watch as the rest of the women were given out. He slowly raised his hand to a sizeable breast, she moaned quietly as he squeezed it lightly, his mind went dizzy and he feared that he would faint!  
The group drank in every inch of her, from the skimpy garment she wore to how her muscles lightly bulged as she tensed. The lott was still going on around them, but Chiana was the center of their world right now, it all faded into the background as the four men were completely captivated by her presence.

The rest of the lott went by in a blur for Salek. He did glance at some more of the Ymiri as they were handed out, but his focus was entirely on the one right next to him, ‘Chiana…’, even her name was like silk to him.  
As the last of the concubines went out to their groups, Farros made his final address, the dome’s projector simulated the last few moments of a day, its holographic sky turning a deep dark shade of blue, with the first hints of stars.

“The Lott is concluded! Every group has their new toys, and I can see that you are all eager to play with them! Myself and Prince Elian have of course selected one beforehand! The privilege of leadership! Raise your chalices in toast…to the violet rose society!”

Glasses went into the air from groups of men, each with scantily clad women in the midst of them. The groups began to make their way to their carriages with their slaves.

Salek took Chiana’s hand and gently raised it, prompting her into the open top transport. After she was seated the group entered and activated the servitor driver. She looked around as the carriage took off, and convoys of them made their way down the decorated roads towards lavish mansions. Her mind was still swimming from the stimulated hormones, nervousness gripped her as they came closer to the large estates.  
This was it, the day that she would be taken, was it by force? Coercion? She would never have consented to this before now, but whatever the implant in her was doing, it was overriding her own mind and senses.  
She wanted this somehow!  
The carriage came to a stop at an elaborately decorated entrance, as Chiana and the group left the carriage and came closer to the large doors, she steeled herself for the night ahead.

Her First Duty.

The Genoxia’s central dome was once used to contain a massive sphere of compressed, metal rich rock. Large asteroids were caught by the ships colossal tractor beam situated at the front of the ship, and its raw substance was melted down by powerful molecular cutters as the material was pulled into a central chamber of the vessel. It lead to the dome, where the molten rock was held and compressed by gravity manipulation into a dense sphere. Which could then be mined by smaller drones, the ores transported to other districts of the ship to be refined and packed for transport where it was needed.

About a century after its capture, a costly and vicious operation in which the bulk of the fighting was done by alien mercenary forces, a modest prince of one of the wealthier Gamenite shipmaster houses. Managed to successfully bid for its active service on behalf of his family’s estate.  
It was supposed to be utilised in the same manner its original Ymiri builders had used it for. Mineral gathering and refining, this time on behalf of the princes house. But unbeknownst to anyone but the prince and his closest new ‘aide’, the Genoxia was extensively modified for more seedy purposes.

The main dome, complete with half of the dense, and now cold sphere resting within it. Was turned into a lavish retreat roughly six kilometres in diameter. The Domes ceiling was refitted with massive holo projectors, able to simulate both light sources and skies of any world that was desired.  
The chunk of ore, now resting on the bottom half of the dome, was converted into a breathtaking countryside landscape, beautiful savannah grasslands with isolated pockets of trees set a warm mood along with the maintained climate, and arranged in a ring within the dome, were the clusters of estate houses the society now called home, and within these lavish manors, the sounds of lust and unrestrained passion echoed through their walls as the society played with their new concubines.

Chiana was thrown by the now naked group of four men onto a large scarlet colored bedding. The group as one jumped onto it with her, erections pulsing for action. Rhonir grabbed the back of her long ponytail as the hands of the others swarmed over her skimpy outfit. He ravenously kissed her lips as the others began savagely tearing the flimsy fabric off her, with the noise of rips and tearing the men yelled and whooped as Chiana’s breasts bounced out , and Talonen finished off the last of the outfit, exposing her fully.

Salek could no longer control himself, gripping one large breast, his drooling mouth opened, tongue flicking wildly as he descended towards a large nipple.

Chiana:!!!!

She felt an explosion of pleasure hit the center of her head as one of the men suddenly started sucking on her tit, the others jeered him on as he ran his tongue rapidly around. Her nipple started to harden in response. Salek pulled away, and a thin line of saliva trickled down her breast.

Talonen talked through a small mic in his hand, his words translated into Ymiri language as he spoke.  
“Spread your legs as wide as you possibly can! Let us all deep inside you! As far as we can all get!”  
“The other three jostled and laughed at his words, they’re eyes widening as Chiana did as she was told. She threw her arms around the back of her head and spread her legs as far as was comfortable, she pushed her pelvis forward, offering her womanhood to the group. The lewd screeches that came from their mouths filled the estate.

Talonen was first, gripping both her breasts fully with his hands, he pushed his cock deep into her, both himself and Chiana roared in pleasure. He felt her strain as the muscles tightened and he began his thrusts. His vision went blurry as he slammed his own pelvis between her thighs.

Chiana’s mind was swimming in hormones as the man pumped away. She felt his manhood throbbing as he rapidly built up speed, groping both her breasts as he did. They both moaned in unison, each ones voice raising higher…higher

Talonen “ugh…uhh..uhh!”  
Chiana “aah..aaaah…ah!”

“Oh Throne…this….I can feel it!…I’m…” Talonen eyes widened,now smashing between her legs furiously as his climax was building up, Chianas head tilted up as she shouted even more. The other men had lost control completely and were screeching at him, goading him further.

Talonen: “Ahhh..hhhhh!”  
Chiana: “Ahhhhhhhhh!”

With one final roar, Talonen came, She felt a warmth spilling into her as his cock pulsed, filling her deeply with his seed. He collapsed on top of her chest as the others cheered, he grabbed the side of her head, planting his lips around hers.

He kissed her, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, and she responded by running hers over his. After the passionate kiss he slowly got up, his cock slid out with a ‘thwack’, and a thin line of semen spilled out.

The action continued for hours, Salek and Fishig took their turns each, mimicking how Talonen had used her, after they climaxed she felt their spendings added to the first, buy time Fishig had pumped the last of his seed, she started to feel a pleasant cramp between her legs.

Rhonir was the last, but only because he wanted her another way. He picked up the small translater mic. Standing over her with a massive erection.

“I want your mouth! Suck me! Drink every drop when I come!”

Soaked in sweat and panting heavily. Chiana got up, kneeling on the mattress before him. The other three egged her on, but she couldn’t understand what was said. Gently grasp his cock in her hands, she slowly opened her mouth as her head descended towards the pulsing head.

Rhonir gasped as he felt velvet lips wrap around him, she sucked, and the pre cum that was trickling out of him while he was watching the others now rushed out as the pressure built.  
Thick slurping could be heard by them all as she used her saliva as further lubrication. He grabbed the back of her head and began thrusting along with her head movements.

Rhonir:” Ugh..uhh..uhh…UHH!!”  
Chiana:”mmm..umm..mmmm..mmmm!”

Rhonir gripped her head tighter, “I’m…coming…get…ready!!!”

Rhonir:”AHHHHHHHHHHGH!”

She felt a rush of semen flood her mouth completely, it tasted bitter. But the implant kicked in with another dopamine hit, and she greedily swallowed as Rhonir’s cock pumped his seed from him.

Chiana:”mmmm{gulp}…mmmm{slurp}mm!”

His head swimming from the climax, Rhonir pulled slowly away, Chiana’s lips made a satisfying smack as his cock left them.

They all lay together after the sex, the whole room stank of body sweat and passion, Chiana in the center of four sleeping and satisfied men.

Lying on her back, she stared at the ceiling, thinking.

‘Why did I enjoy that?! Why am I satisfied?!’

‘I should be enraged! Tearing these bastards apart! But here I am, lying here, my own mind betraying my honor and dignity!’

She looked to her left side, Salek had his arm around her, fast asleep.

‘I could kill them all so easily right now! They would not even have the time to register as my fists smashed their heads into slurry!’

She remembered back at the mine, when she sometimes pulled apart cracked rocks with just her fingers. She imagined their heads, peeling in two, gore slipping out the cavity.

She lay back, feeling that now familiar numbness take over when she started to react with anger or rage. It was at that moment, she realised…

‘With these things in our heads, we will never be free of them!’

The Real Agenda and Musings of the Past.

Prince Elian Augustin, originally fourth in line to inherit and oversee the ‘prestigious’ Augustin shipyards, a massive collection of docks and maintenance facilities around a large asteroid called ‘The Novias Magastus’, stood silently outside the transit carriage that bought him to his laboratory.  
He stood still for a moment, looking all around him. It was at times like this that he came to realise just how massive the Genoxia truly was.  
The 14km long vessel was mostly inhabited by servitors, all of the essential maintenance, repairs and production needed was done completely without intervention by a human being. It had to be, there was just under 300 people on a ship that could technically house several million.

It was mostly empty.

A massive chunk of metal, propelled through the warp by a science that even he couldn’t begin to understand himself, a secret that was always jealously guarded, by the Imperium, and anyone else who could do it.  
Without the transit network than ran throughout the ship, it would have taken him the best part of a full day just to navigate through the maze of decks, back chutes and emergency ladders just to get where he was now.  
The main dome, and the central palace where he and Farro’s now lived, was just over a kilometre from where he was, and the ships main bridge, where the navigators slumbered and lived their solitary and cocooned lives. Was even further away.  
He hadn’t been to the bridge since they had entered the warp, according to his wrist interface, the ship had the realspace equivalent of three weeks before the Genoxia would ‘surface’ to its destination, a brown dwarf star system with the simple numerical designation of 41176-12UC.  
The ‘UC’ meaning uncharted, no Imperial or Gamenite vessel had visited it yet. The overwhelming majority of stars in the galaxy had those two letters at the end of their string of numbers.

He looked up above him, the decks seemed to stack on top of each other into infinity, and the low light and utter silence bought a melancholy feeling over him. Looking back down, he realised there was now no going back to his old life ever again.

‘I miss my brothers smelly hound Rendevere! That mangy mongrel would fill this place up with noise in no time!’

He shook himself out of it. Focusing back onto his task as he approached the sealed entrance.  
It wasn’t located in the areas that were modified by his late father’s shipwrights, so this place was the original Ymiri architecture. He didn’t know what it was once used for, probably yet more storage for minerals, but its large space and abundance of what was their (more advanced) equivalent of cognitator interfaces, meant it was ideal for the forbidden act he was about to commit.

The door opened and he slowly walked over to the now completed central work area, the servitors had done exactly as was specified for once, and he was pleased with all the equipment and technology present.

He turned to the main space where the vitae chambers where, a technology that allowed embryo’s to fully develop and be birthed without the need of a mother to carry to term.  
Farro’s thought that this whole venture was just about sex. For the society it was, and the Prince did enjoy the access to the Ymiri women.  
But it was what he was going to do here that was the reason for stealing this ship, for turning on his family oaths and becoming what amounted to an outlaw.

He was going to nurture members of the Gamenite bloodline free from the withering,once and for all, and he needed a controlled and isolated population to do it.  
The men all provided their seed samples when they came onboard, each of the Ymiri women had some eggs extracted when they were sedated and finally, he had some unfertilized eggs and partially developed embryos with the withering to compare genetic templates to.

He was going to use the societies seed to fertilize the Ymiri female eggs, then develop the embryo’s sequentially in the vitae chambers, discarding the failures and using successful ones as generational stepping stones, until all traces of the foul malformation was gone.

The Withering worked by attacking the second X chromosome. Causing damage to the developing fetus during the very early stages of development. It was a hereditary disease in which the symptoms only manifested in females, causing the bones to slowly become brittle and the aging process to go haywire. Because of this, all of the Gamenite bloodlines women where incredibly frail, prone to illness and eventually dying without constant medical supervision throughout their lives.  
The bloodlines historicae suspected that the original ‘vector’ had been introduced into the water supply of his ancestors homeworld. Done by agents of the High Lord Vandire, House Gamen, as it was known then, had the capability to easily move survivors offworld, so the Fraternis Militia had covertly introduced the original pathogen into their worlds drinking water, in order to ensure that anyone who escaped the pogrom itself would still suffer and die over time.  
It spread through the whole population within a few years, as the planet only had sparse water reserves to begin with, and the population had to share from the same source or import offworld.  
Lying dormant as they fled across light years, harassed by Fraternis Militia forces and opportunistic Xenos, The Gamenites and a large population of other Imperial Refugees from many other worlds eventually found their way to the very tip of the northeastern frontier.

It was in this place that they found themselves in a tiny corner of what was once called the Terosian Consortium, long dead ancient humans, killed by the ravages of the long night, or maybe some other unknown force. The Terosians had great foresight however, whatever calamity had befell them, they knew that it would eventually destroy them completely. Thus rather than try and save a few of themselves, they organically ‘manufactured’ an entire descendant population to inherit their old systems and offworld infrastructures to carry on after them.

They created the Ymiri.

Its suspected that the enslaved ones within the small number of systems that the Gamenites managed to wrest control of, represent only a small fraction of the total number, that all across the old Consortiums ancient sphere of influence, semi nomadic populations of the abhuman bio constructs live and fight to survive a cruel galaxy.  
They are human, mostly, it would take a particularly zealous stance on human purity for servants of the Imperium to declare them otherwise, but their ancestry was still artificial.

That artificiality was exactly why they could potentially be used to cure the Withering, Their entire Genetic template was ‘assembled’ strand by strand, like a master builder laying a masonry foundation of some great edifice. Their only actual link to the rest of the human race was the information the Terosians had on their advanced ‘computers’.

It meant that they were largely free of all the damage wrought by generations of careless genetic tinkering during the age of technology and afterward. Free of the taints inflicted by weapons too horrific to even comprehend.  
Free at least for now. They were still human, and despite the augments and alterations they have, they can still produce viable offspring with other human populations. There was always a danger that the withering could jump both to them and the base imperials that accompanied the Gamenites on their exodus.  
It was apparently for this reason that the matrinovae, the families self proclaimed ‘heritage police’ had forbidden ever breeding outside of the bloodlines, as the social effects of the withering took hold however, they also tried to outlaw any kind of intimate relations outside altogether, and they had been partially successful at least with isolating and preventing relations with the rest of the ‘mongrel’ Imperial populace.  
But they couldn’t pull it off with the Ymiri, by that time their enslavement had already become well established, and the strangely alluring attractiveness of the abhumans meant that sex was always going to be a motivation to keep them in bondage, thus the venomous matriarchs of the families were prevented from passing that prohibition by an alliance of influential slaver guilds and the Gamenites powerful male members.  
Thus it was that man and woman within Gamenite society, became symbiotic adversaries. They needed each other to have descendants, but the diseases symptoms and the wandering desires of the bloodlines men drove a venomous wedge between the sexes.

Nonetheless, it was still prohibited to bear mixed children with them, and that was just what Prince Elian was about to do. Which was why he could not just flee with the ship outright. He had to arrange that little charade with the warehouse modules, to make them at least suspect that the ship was lost in an accident rather than actually stolen.

Prince Elian finished activating and booting up the last of the labs equipment, a cursory check indicated that everything was ready, he set to work doing the first invitriae fertilisations. It was going to be a long few hours, and he hoped that Farro’s could handle things while he was busy.

The Morning After.

Anwen looked at herself fully in the large mirror in front of her. After arriving at the manor of her three ‘owners’, the group had wasted little time in helping themselves to her body.  
The man who seemed to have assumed an unofficial leadership of the three, Corin Dulcane, promptly had her strip naked in front of them all, a display that they had all enjoyed immensely as they undressed what little they had on themselves.

Using the small translator, they then told her to get on her knees.

The three naked men had towered over her, their large erections throbbing just in front of her face, when she was told to take ‘the oath’.  
One of the other men, Erastus Dominic, handing her a piece of paper, told her to read what was on it to them all.  
She looked it over, it was in Ymiri language, and Anwen wondered how they were able to get access to her peoples written language to make the note, it didn’t really matter in the end.

She looked up at the men and began to speak, her implant soothing her rage as she recited the contents., her words translated into the Imperial tongue for them to hear.

“I, Anwen Nemeas, formerly of the Auganar Kithid. Do hereby pledge my body to lifelong servitude to my new masters, Corin Dulcane, Erastus Dominic and Lucas Junias. I will submit without hesitation to all demands from them, sexual or otherwise, and offer no resistance to their attentions or desires. I exist to serve and tend to their needs, and will satisfy any tastes and demands required of me. I will submit myself to any associates that they tell me to service, and henceforth are available to use in any way my masters desire. I, Anwen Nemeas, once Auganar, are now nothing more than slave and concubine to stated owners.”

The three jeered in triumph as she finished reading. She spent the rest of the night chained to a large bed as the three men took their turns ravishing her. Throughout the whole ordeal though, the implant kept her stimulated, making sure that her body enjoyed and responded to the attention, and its numbing effects kept her fury buried deep in the back of her mind.

She looked at herself in the mirror again. Her breasts and nipples were covered in suction marks from their mouths, and her womanhood was sore from the long night of sex.  
Even after waking up, she still felt all three of the groups spendings sloshing around inside her, and as she made her way to the ‘rest stables’ that the orator had told the women was theirs to go to when not performing duties, she felt trickles of thick fluid running down her legs.

She wasn’t the only one, when she arrived at the place, there were already several other women there, dressed in revealing white gown dresses that were the only clothing available to them, she saw lines of white semen streaking down all of their inside legs.

The stables, as they were named by Farros, at first glance seemed like a serene retreat. There were showers and sauna huts available for when clean up was required, and the place had a large gym with a variety of exercise machines. Servitors ran a grooming and make-up section to decorate the slaves as demands required, and there were large dining and rest areas for the concubines to recuperate and socialise together.

Anwen thought it was a place of respite at first glance, but as the morning went by, both her and Chiana realised it was as much of a tool to the society as the chips in their heads were.

“Look at the statues in this place, the decor! What do you see?!” Chiana pointed at a large mural upon the dining rooms far wall.  
She was right, all of the statues were silhouettes of well endowed men, and at their waists, in some position or another, were chained up and bound women, leaning up in supplication and awe. The mural depicted a large ocean faring vessel, sailing a dangerous ocean filled with predators, partially built out of the wall. The decks were populated with naked men, with one at the very front pointing forwards to the other half of the scene.  
Here was what looked to be an island, and on it were many bound and kneeling female figures. Each one had glowing green stones for eyes, meant to depict the Ymiri’s eye color. It was obvious what the piece represented.

“They really are full of themselves aren’t they?! The Gamenites I mean.” Anwen turned away from the mural, snorting.  
“Your right there, but Something has always been at the back of my mind. In the mines I didn’t really have time to think about it much, but here, with what we’re going through now, it’s a question I’d really like an answer to.”  
“What is it?” She looked back at Chiana, who was still gazing at the mural.  
“Have any of us ever seen a Gamenite woman before?! Have you ever seen one?! Not the rank and file they sometimes use as muscle. I mean like them! With the pale shade of skin and the jet black hair?!”

Anwen thought back to the mines, even to that early memory at the auction house. She had seen plenty of non Ymiri women, but they all had warmer and darker shades of skin, more normal looking, healthy, along with a variety of hair colours like her own people.  
Yet the Gamenites, or so they called themselves, all had the same pale skin and black hair, it seemed, and the whites of their eyes were always bloodshot around the edges slightly.

But like Chiana had pointed out, she had never seen a woman like that. It had always been men when they had shown themselves to them before now, and here, the Ymiri were the only women on what was increasingly apparent to be a starship, rather than a planet. The ‘sky’ above them occasionally shimmered, indicating it was a hologram.

“Your right!” Anwen looked over to her again. “I’ve never seen a Gamenite woman, at all!”

No Man Escapes Them.

The Genoxias size meant that anything could be hidden within its depths, and deep within a section that only the ships servitors ventured to, something stirred to life.  
Cortical life support turned up to full, waking what was left alive of the mummified remains brain. Servo’s on the machines limbs twitched to action, allowing creaking movements to check nothing had seized up, and the brain tissues computator interface started scanning the Genoxias logic engines for crew rosters and life signatures.  
The now mostly decayed head remained leaning to one side, but the large machine seemed to sigh in spiteful pleasure when Prince Elian Augustin’s name showed up on the crew manifest. The scans returned 327 active life signs of full human beings, and a non official list found on the computators files indicated 74 Ymiri women and 253 Gamenite men.  
The machine gave off a mechanical growl in response to the information. Pre programmed orders activated within the cortical interface as the cybernetic monster started to move, heavy stomps echoing on the metallic floor, a screech of hot steam vented out the tops as its power plants turned up to maximum.  
The foolish boy thought he could evade the reach of the Matrinovae, thought he could hide his plots from his own mother? No! Even on her deathbed she had made plans, organised assets and observers, and arranged multiple contingencies alongside the Matrinovae. The degenerate wretch that pulled him into his little circle, Farros Urias, was no doubt the brains behind this seedy little scheme, but make no mistake, the sisterhood always had spies watching over the menkin!  
The last of the updated directives were given to what was left of the late Vevruthia Augustin’s brain, it was time to wake the others. It would take a while, but time was the one thing it had!.

Organising a Group Party

“Yes, your Rustwalker’s muscular physique is indeed striking Berin, But our Chiana’s firm thighs can squeeze the passion out of even the most demanding of suitors!”

The group of ten men all laughed out at Salek’s lewd remark. Chalices of fine wine were clinked together as the men continued to talk of their Ymiri slaves supposed sexual prowess, trying to measure them up to one another’s

“Dear Anwen is a fiery one though, and not just in her hair color.” Erastus chimed in, “Her desire for us is so ravenous we have to sometimes keep her chained and subdued for our own loins safety!”

There was yet more roars of perverted laughter, as the alcohol flowed, the men’s sensibilities and decorum seemed to further evaporate. Dominic and Rhonir had already drank too much and were passed out on the lavish lounger by the front window.

“I think we can all solve whose slave is the most gifted in the bedchambers, once and for all. Why don’t the three of our groups have a sharing party?!” Corin’s suggestion captured the interests of everyone still conscious.

“You mean, all ten of us?! Onto three slaves?!” Berin seemed hesitant at the numbers.

“Why not?! Farros did encourage us to share our toy’s afterall, didn’t he?!” Corin replied.

“True, But could the three of them handle the demands of all of us at once?! I don’t want to risk actually hurting them! I’m a lover, not a sadist!”

“They’ll be fine Berin! Farro’s told us that the stables have medical servitors that look after them, and it’s not like we could actually hurt them in any way without those shock chips!”

“What do you mean?!” Salek was curious now.

“I used to work with the slave guilds of Utica.” Corin continued. “Ymiri can lift up to three times their own bodyweight, and they can take a lot more damage than an actual descendant of terra. Without those chips on their necks and whatever was put in their brains that Farro’s told us about, they could probably tear us to shreds with their strength!” He took another gulp of his wine.”  
There was more laughter from the group, but this time, it seems a little more nervous, more subdued.

“They…really could do that?!” Salek pressed.

“Indeed! They are of an engineered ancestry remember. The Terosians didn’t just make them look pretty! Though I suspect that was a side motivation of their design. They are no astartes by any stretch, but they could still arm wrestle a Migou and probably win!”

The groups drunken laughter erupted again, the alcohol soothing reservations, but what Corrin told them stuck in Saleks mind.

“So shall we?” Corrin asked again

“Shall we what?” Berin replied

“The share party you fool! Shall we arrange it say, tomorrow night, at our estate?” He looked over at the others.  
“You know what?! Why not!” Berin replied “I’ve been wanting to try out one of those red haired ones!”  
“…and I’ve wanted to explore those muscles on your Rustwalker Ber!” Corrin finished.

“You in Salek?” Berin turned to him “Want to give us all a try at the so called Ironbreaker?!”

Salek looked over at the men, he paused for a moment, Corrins words still echoing in his head.

“Sure Berin, were in! Tomorrow night at Corrins group manor! We and Chiana will be there!”

They clinked their chalices one last time, Salek was silent.

The three men slowly made their way back along the decorated pathway to their estate. Rhonir, Talonen and Fishig were all blind drunk, the brothers helping one another to walk while Tal was singing away in his own world.

Salek was in his own world as well, but it wasn’t a comfortable one.

What Corrin had told them about the Ymiri wouldn’t leave his head. About their strength and potential capabilities. Thinking back to the lott he suddenly realised just how tall the Ymiri women all were. It wasn’t a huge difference, but it was noticeable. None of the society stood level to them.  
On the neighbouring path leading to the stables, he saw two of them, making there way to the place silently, the thin white day dresses they wore barely concealed their toned forms.

‘They really are that strong…aren’t they!’ Salek thought to himself, a statement, more than a question.  
For the first time since coming here, he started to realise just how dangerous these abhumans could potentially be, and that unlike the worlds the bloodlines controlled, the society had no xeno’s mercs to call upon if the Ymiri ever broke free of whatever restraints were on them.

They were alone, on a starship. With seventy four gene forged descended beings that could easily kill them all!

‘Stop it! Don’t ruin this Sal!’ He tried to scold himself. ‘Both Farro’s and the prince would not have pulled this all together without some kind of safeguard or plan for any loss of control, that would be utterly stupid! No, there is obviously some contingency on board somewhere in the event the restraints stop working!’

Salek caught up with the others as they approached their estates entrance. One last thought on the matter going through his head.

‘Of course there is!…right?!’  
Preparing for the Event.

“That’s it Zel, Flex those muscles tight! I want them drooling when we show you off at the start!”

Dominic watched as Berin gave Zeluni instructions through the translator mic, she responded, posing in various ways and showing off her toned body. She was dressed in that skimpy chain piece that the group loved her in.

When The three men of Dominic Estes group had received the Rustwalker, they were immediately enthralled by her shade of skin and tattoos as well as her muscular body. All of the Ymiri women were toned in a similar way, But Zeluni’s muscles were slightly more pronounced than the others. They weren’t covered in thick veins or bulging like a bodybuilders, they were smooth and seemed to flow together nicely. They strangely added to her femininity rather than detracted from it, and of course the sex was incredible.

“What are you doing Ber?!” He went over to the other man. “I thought we said we were giving her a rest for tonight!”

“We are! But I want to see that reprobate Corrins tongue hanging out when he sees her flexing.”

“Ahh!” Dominic folded his arms.”So it is a pissing contest then?!”

Berin smirked at him, he turned back to Zeluni, motioning her to lean one leg forward.

She followed the little bastards instructions, in the back of her mind she wanted to turn them all into a red mess on the floor. But her own brain betrayed her, keeping her docile. She tried to zone out, like she did when the group was taking her womanhood. But what this ‘Berin’ had told her about the event tomorrow night played upon her mind.

‘Ten of them?! Could I really take that many in one night?!”

The real Zeluni, shackled deep within her brain, was worried about it. But the woman that now had control of her body started to feel that betraying tingle between her legs.

Her Time Alone.

Chiana was back at the mine.

She could hear her heart beating heavily in her chest, her breathing heavy. She was in the rest area, standing in between the rows of bunk beds and their threadbare mattresses.

She looked down at herself, she had on the familiar semi worn brown rags that all of them were given to work in the mines hot cavern, her hair was once again covered with her favorite headwrap, flowing down her back slightly.

She heard the cheering of a large crowd.

Her head raised, and before her, in a large group with their backs to her, was all of her kin from the work crew. Men and women of varying ages, all cheering at something in front of them. The echo of their noise reverberating throughout the rest area.

She started to walk slowly forwards. Her heart started to beat harder it seemed, some of them looked back at her, smiling. Senrig, Alinti and others, smiling in a way that she had never seen them do before.

As she approached the outliers, they started to part for her, but the cheers and jeering continued. She got closer as more of them moved aside to make way for her. Her breathing was faster now.  
As she came to the front, she looked at the scene the crowd was cheering.

It was her, naked and sweating, on a rich scarlet colored bed, with four pale and emaciated figures all around her. One of them was furiously slamming between her legs, and the cock of the other was in her mouth. She was sucking on it fast and hard, a look of pure pleasure upon her face.

The four ‘men’ however, had only wide open mouths on their faces, they had no eyes or openings for their nostrils, the other two of the vile creatures were pleasuring themselves with what looked like sharp claws.

The other her began working them even harder, as all four of the creatures prepared to climax. The crowd around her roaring and goading.

The pale monsters all tilted their heads back, and just as they were about to release…

Her eyes opened.

She was lying down on the silk bed of her room in the estate. For a split second after waking from the nightmare, her rage and fury flooded her, but just as quickly the implant kicked in, soothing the fierce emotion and numbing her.

Chiana lay on her back, looking up at the decorated ceiling of the room she was given. On the nights that the group gave her a break from sex, she would be allowed to sleep here on her own.  
The large window to the room let in a fake moonlight from the holographic sky, as she lay there, she finally had time to think about the past few days, in an emotionally detached way.

‘So this is my life now. To be a plaything to a horde of Gamenite perverts. My own body, even my own mind, isn’t mine anymore.’

She tried to coax at least some emotions from the thought, even if it was misery. But all she got was a dopamine hit as another thought entered her head, titillating her.

‘I am nothing more than a plaything now! A toy to be used, a receptacle for my masters lusts… and I love it!’

Chiana knew that thought wasn’t really her own. She had far more respect for herself to ever think that way. All the while she was forced to work in that mine, along with the others, she never gave up her own mind, her own sense that she and the other Ymiri were more than just tools to smash rocks and shovel dirt into carts. In her veins was a legacy from a time when humanity was at its very height.  
Every Ymiri knew the stories of their creation, they were all told it by their elders, and those makers intended for her people to be inheritors. Not slaves of any fashion.

‘I might not be able to feel the conviction of these words anymore. But I know within myself that I am no mere slave, not in the mines, and not here in this perverted place.’

Another dopamine hit was coming, but this time, she concentrated, she forced her mind to remain silent as the false emotion passed over her. It was difficult, a part of her wanted to give in to it, to come up with some filthy thoughts to ride with the small high. But this time, she held out.

‘Could I learn to resist this?! Learn to build up a tolerance to it?!’

She kept herself calm, not wanting to stimulate the implant any further. Instead she had something else to think about, the ‘sharing party’ that the three groups had arranged tomorrow night.  
This time she allowed the implant to stimulate her, she’ll offer small amounts of mental resistance at first, before trying to push it more, take small steps at a time and try to build up her mental stamina. For now though she allowed her mind to think about the activities before she once again drifted into sleep.

Preparing Themselves.

Salek looked at himself in the full length mirror. His torso was bare apart from a thin purple toga cloth that covered his right pectoral. He wore nothing more than a small covering that cupped his genitals with a thin fabric, and of course his favorite fine boots.

‘I can’t wait to ride between that red haired nymphs legs!’

He felt a twinge in his groin, but he forced himself to focus on other matters. Leaving his room he strode downstairs to where the others were waiting with Chiana.

She looked stunning, all she had on where some nipple cups connected with flimsy velvet ribbons that connected to a thong that may as well not have been there. The main piece of her ‘outfit’ though, was the elaborate collar round her neck with the golden chained leash attached to it, of which Talonen was holding the other end of.

“We’ve been waiting for you!” He scowled at Salek as the other two giggled. “I want to get to Corrins estate before Berin does!”

“Why? Were not on a schedule are we?!”

“He just wants to make out that Berin and his entourage had pulled out!” Rhonir chimed in.

“Well?! Let’s get going then!” Salek opened the front entrance, and Chiana was led by Talonen to the waiting Carriage outside.

They did arrive before Berins group, but as they got out and greeted Corrin at the estate’s entrance, Salek could already see his carriage pulling into the paved front itself.

The three men and Zelunni climbed out. Like Chiana, the Rustwalkers body was barely clothed. Her large breasts were thinly covered in a decorated netting, her nipples could still be seen through it easily, and as the muscular woman approached Salek licked his lips as he stared at them.

“Your tanned pet is looking delicious tonight Ber. I trust you’ll be sharing her with all of us?!”

Berin and the other two men were similarly gazing at Chiana.  
“Of Course, and I’m sure that you will be as equally hospitable with your toy?!”

“If you have finished Gentlemen? Perhaps we can all get inside and begin the nights activities?!”

Corrin was standing before them all with Anwen by his side. The men all looked wide eyed at her. Wearing nothing more than a leather harness that travelled down the centre of her body, covering her before winding round her back. Corrin looked at the others with a smirk on his face.

“Shall we all?” He gestured towards the entrance as they made their way in.

The evening started with the ten men gathered within a large downstairs guest hall. The groups consumed alcoholic drinks and stimulant drugs meant prolong their ability to perform. They lounged on elaborate and comfy furniture while Chiana, Anwen and Zeluni all Danced seductively on a small platform in the center of the room to a servitor orchestras music.

Overhead lights rotated in multicolored hues across the room, and the main lightsource illuminated the women’s silhouettes as they ground their hips and moved with the music’s rhythms.  
All of the men were entranced by the show. Before performing, They had been told to go upstairs to a preparation room on the manors second floor. There servitors had coated all of their skin in a slightly glittered and scented oil to catch the light, and now, dancing under the luminator, their bodies glistened as the light bounced off of the flecks, and as the activity caused them to sweat, the room filled with an aroma designed to arouse and stimulate further.

This effect could be easily seen on all of the men present, some had removed their crotch coverings, erections on full display. Others shifted their own bodies toward the women provocatively, simulating sex acts to them.

Corrin placed down his chalice, moving toward the large rear entrance that led into the estates courtyard and play area.

The three women stopped dancing as the music died down, everyone paid attention to him.

“Gentlemen?! I think it’s time to play!

Playtime in the Courtyard.

Corrin had set up three large and elaborate red canopies in the open area, each one had a lavish pile of cushions spread across a large mattress, and within these three canopies a large orgy was underway.

The men had all mixed up amongst each other, so they would all get the chance to use all three of the women each.

Chiana’s eyes rolled in the back of her head as Berin was ravenously kissing her, The inside of her womanhood began to pulse slightly in anticipation. He moved down to her breasts. She moaned and her nipples swelled as he ran his tongue across one before moving to the other, Erastus and Jovan were both looming over her. Their silhouettes illuminated by the warm light from the gardens main lamp.  
Chiana heard the cheers and moans of pleasure coming from the other canopies. Berin stared into her eyes as he spoke through the translator mic to her.

“Open up to us! Let’s show you what real men can give!”

Chiana’s pulse quickened at the words, she spread her long legs wide as she felt the muscles in her sex contracting, opening herself up to them. Berins cock pulsed as he pushed himself between her legs.

She looked over at the frenzy that seemed to erupt in the canopy to her left, as Berin began his first thrusts into her, she saw one of zeluni’s tanned legs poking out of a pile of pale, naked men.

“Ahhh!”

Chiana felt the first of the spasms as Berin grabbed her buttocks with both hands, squeezing and working them as his pounding became faster. Both he and Chiana began to moan in unison as she felt his cock starting to throb within her faster.

He head swung to the other side. There, in the other canopy, she saw Anwen, both her mouth and womanhood being used at the same time. Salek was slamming between her thighs as Talonen was thrusting his dick into her mouth as she sucked, all three were soaked in sweat.

Berin suddenly leaned back and Chiana moaned out, His pounding sped up more as his climax approached.

Chiana: “aaahhhhhh!!!”  
Berin: “aaahhhhhhh!!!”

His cock exploded inside of her, and her womanhood seemed to take on a life of its own, she tried to spread her legs even wider as her sex convulsed and spasmed, almost as if it was eager to drink in his seed as his own orgasm released it.

Erastus and Jovan both cheered him, patting him on the bare back as his slowly pulled out. Chianas sex convulsed as his dick left it, a thin stream of milky fluid leaked out.

Erastus took his turn next, grabbing both her now swollen and sensitive breasts as he plunged himself into her.  
Zeluni cried out in pleasure as the group of four with her played with her body, as Fishig was pounding her sex two other men were running their tongues across her muscles like a platter being licked clean of a rich cream. Her copper colored skin was covered in streaks of drool and red suction marks.  
Her eyes crossed as she roared out, the two men rapidly flicking their tongues all over her breasts, they both made lewd sounds through their lips as they licked and sucked on her darker colored nipples, as Fishig convulsed in his climax they both suddenly pulled their lips away with a smack, two large dark breasts shook wildly as they fell back into place.

“Mmmmm!! I love chocolate!, especially when its as firm as this!” Dominic’s eyes glinted as he smirked. He looked down at the tit he was sucking, his saliva flowed down its side.

The action continued throughout the night with small breaks in between. The men swapped between canopies several times as they sampled each of the Ymiri women in turn.

They all stood at the entrances to the canopies, looking in at the concubines. They were splayed out on the beds, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. The outsides of their mouths and womanhood all leaked streaks of semen and their bodies were covered in lip shaped suction marks.  
Corrin was the first to speak, the men all panting in exhaustion.

“My dick is pleading for mercy after that!” They all laughed in response to the quip.

“We have to make this a regular event!” Salek replied. “I’d like to do this all the time!”

“Indeed! We could even arrange swap nights maybe?!” Berin suggested.

They all mumbled in agreement to each other, but tiredness was getting the better of them all.

“Lets sleep with them! Part of the satisfaction of having a woman is waking up with them next to you!” Corrin looked over to Chiana.

“You’d know this how?” Salek asked. “Being with Chiana is the first time I’ve ever woken up in the same bed as a woman! Throne help me if I ever opened my eyes and my former wife was next to me!”

They all laughed at that remark, knowing full well the horror of such a thought of sleeping with one of their own women.

They all made their way to the Ymiri women. The closest ones embraced them, held them tightly, and down the eyes of a few of the men, tears were running as they faded into sleep.


End file.
